Sans Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan et lui était un duo.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina et Tsuchako sont mentionnés.

* * *

Kacchan et lui était un duo. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaiten ensemble. C'était quand ils étaient tous les deux qu'ils travaillaient le mieux. Ensemble, ils étaient les héros qui gagnaient et sauvaient les autres.

Izuku avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout faire quand il était avec Kacchan. Que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Son ami d'enfance avait toujours été une grande source d'inspiration pour lui.

Il le poussait aussi à avancer. Kacchan n'avait qu'à lui dire quelques mots pour lui rendre sa motivation. Izuku faisait aussi de son mieux pour l'encourager et, le soutenir, de son côté.

Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours en compétition. Kacchan continuait de tout faire pour devenir le meilleur héro. Izuku devait continuer de tout faire pour le surpasser. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était un vrai rival.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle ils travaillaient tellement bien ensemble. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre à devenir toujours meilleur. Ils avaient donc besoin l'un de l'autre.

Izuku n'était pas le seul à penser cela. C'était aussi le cas de leurs amis et collègues. Ainsi que du public. Ils étaient devenus très populaires. Les gens les appelaient le Wonder duo.

Tout le monde aurait donc dû savoir qu'ils devaient rester ensemble. Après tout, cela paraissait évident. Ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant. Il y avait encore des personnes qui pensaient que c'était une bonne idée de les séparer.

Izuku ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé d'envoyer Kacchan en mission sans lui mais, s'il l'avait en face de lui, il lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été envoyés en mission ensemble ? Ils auraient pu finir le boulot beaucoup plus vite en étant tous les deux. Cela paraissait logique aux yeux d'Izuku.

Puis s'il n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne, il y avait d'autres très bons héros. Ils auraient pu choisir Todoroki par exemple, au lieu de lui prendre son Kacchan.

Bien sûr, ils avaient pu communiquer. Il avait appelé Kacchan tous les jours. Ce dernier l'avait taquiné comme à son habitude.

"J'suis sûr que tu t'en sors pas sans moi, foutu Deku !"

"Mais si je m'en sors très bien !"

Ce qui était vrai. Izuku se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Il n'aimait juste pas être séparé de Kacchan pendant trop longtemps. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans l'appartement sans son compagnon.

Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours leurs chiens et, leur chat pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien sûr, Izuku n'oubliait pas de s'occuper d'eux. Ce n'était pas pareil de sortir les chiens quand Kacchan n'était pas avec lui, cependant. Eux aussi étaient tristes de ne pas être avec lui.

Il parlait aussi avec ses amis en fin de journée. Il préférait ne pas aller avec eux pour boire un coup, cependant. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'y aller sans Kacchan. Surtout avec Kirishima et Asui qui n'arrêtaient pas de se vanter de leurs compagnes, Ashido et Uraraka.

Il préférait donc passer ses soirées chez lui en compagnie de ses animaux. Il avait plus de mal à dormir la nuit, aussi. Il avait ses peluches de Kacchan. Izuku était très fier de sa collection.

Ce n'était pas pareil, cependant. Il préférait avoir le vrai Kacchan avec lui. Izuku fut donc content quand ce fut le jour du retour de son compagnon. Il avait fait le ménage dans leur appartement la veille. Kacchan hurlerait si tout était en désordre quand il rentrerait.

Bien sûr, Izuku était venu le chercher à la gare. Il dut attendre un moment. Il était venu environ vingt minutes avant l'arrivée du train de Kacchan. Il soupira quand il vit le train arriver.

Izuku regarda les passagers descendre sur le quai de la gare. Son regard partit à la recherche de Kacchan. Une fois qu'il le trouva, Izuku fonça vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras.

"Kacchan !"

"Ouah ! Doucement foutu nerd ! T'as failli me faire tomber !"

Izuku serra l'autre homme contre lui plus fort. C'était agréable de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué !"

"Ouais, ouais ! Toi aussi !" Kacchan passa une main dans les cheveux d'Izuku. "Tout le monde va bien, sinon ?"

"Très bien ! Ils vont tous être contents de te revoir !"

"Bien ! J'espère que l'appartement est pas sans dessus dessous !"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"On verra ça ! Si tout est bien en ordre, je te ferais du katsudon ce soir !"

"Wah ! Merci Kacchan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
